<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『橘农』绝对占有 14. by Civilization</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598110">『橘农』绝对占有 14.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization'>Civilization</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ninepercent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>林彦俊，求你。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>橘农, 超级制霸 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>『橘农』绝对占有 14.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他记不清那天晚上到底和林彦俊纠缠了多少次，他只记得自己仰面半躺在沙发里张着腿，阴茎笔直地挺立着，顶端渗出透明的液体，手上紧实地绑着绳子，哭着求林彦俊帮他。</p><p>陈立农咬着唇，闭上眼睛。那种噩梦，他不想再重来一次。</p><p>“你不是很硬气么？嗯？” 林彦俊已经拉开了裤链释放出自己灼热的性器，对着拖着哭腔的少年懒洋洋地撸动。陈立农已经泄了一次，还是高高的挺着，后穴的刺激不断升腾，溢出的肠液已经打湿了一小块沙发，他手被绑在身后，叠着双腿希望能抚慰一下自己，胸前红肿的肉粒双双硬挺着，期待着眼前人的安抚。</p><p> </p><p>“都这样了还逞强？” 林彦俊俯下身凑近，呼吸打在少年脸上，身下的身体肉眼可见的又红上一层。</p><p>“唔啊——” </p><p>“哈啊哈啊……放……放开我……嗯～”</p><p>林彦俊拿起刚才扔到一边还在不停工作的跳蛋，抬手猛地捅进湿润的肠道里，插得陈立农抖着腿呻吟出声，</p><p>“舒服么？”</p><p>回应他的是陈立农紧闭的眼和口中抑制不住的浪荡呻吟。</p><p>林彦俊很满意自己的成果，虽然看着这副样子的人早就硬的发疼，他还是不紧不慢地玩弄着陈立农。</p><p>征服欲使他迫不及待地想要碾碎这个男人全部的自尊，他要让陈立农求着自己干他，哭着在他身下挨操。</p><p>跳蛋的震动让已经被情欲占了上风的少年失去剩余的理智，陈立农红着脸发出淫靡的哼声，呼吸愈发粗重，他抬着腿爽的脚趾都勾了起来，胸口不自觉的挺起来想要更多的抚弄。</p><p>“这么爽？”</p><p>林彦俊喉结上下滚动，眼神更加晦暗不明，他扯着跳蛋的线把小东西拉了出来，抓着刚才那管东西插进了不停收缩的后穴。</p><p>刚受过刺激的肠肉紧紧地包裹上来，林彦俊眯起眼，手指施力，又挤出一节送进陈立农的身体。</p><p>陈立农艰难地睁开眼，无力地动着嘴唇，收缩着肠道小声地说着不要。</p><p>这副样子让林彦俊更加兴奋。</p><p>药物在已经滚热的后穴更加迅速地挥发，陈立农浑身都起了薄薄的一层汗，额角的头发湿淋淋地贴在额头，他已经看不清眼前的人到底是谁，后穴空荡的感觉让他不自控地挺腰向人索要。</p><p> </p><p>“要什么？说你要什么。”</p><p>“唔，不……”</p><p>“告诉我你要什么，嗯？”</p><p>“哈啊哈啊……嗯……”</p><p>陈立农紧闭着眼呼气，身下的东西胀得发紫，林彦俊套弄了两下又压着他不停发问。</p><p>“啧，怎么这么倔。”</p><p>林彦俊看着闭紧双眼已经开始冒虚汗的人气的骂街，褪下裤子对准了诱人的小穴一个挺身把自己埋进陈立农的身体里。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯嗯……啊嗯啊啊啊……”</p><p>陈立农这时候已经顾不上脸面去压抑自己，随着林彦俊生猛的动作被顶出一串勾人的叫声。</p><p>“真他妈荡。”</p><p>“操你的是谁？嗯？说话！”</p><p>“唔嗯嗯嗯……” 陈立农双腿被架在肩上，臀部高高抬起，从林彦俊的角度能清楚地看到肉棒不停进出小穴的样子，多余的膏体随着动作被挤出穴口，又被快速的抽插顶撞挤压成细小的泡沫。</p><p>陈立农双眼涣散，被顶的前后耸动，听到林彦俊的声音下意识的绞紧了后穴，紧紧咬着给他解脱的粗壮。</p><p>“妈的，小骚货。” 林彦俊被这幅春意朦胧的脸刺激的加速挺腰，胯骨拍在白嫩的臀上荡起了层层安康，雪白的臀尖被撞的通红，像熟透的诱人蜜桃，林彦俊咬着唇忍住射进他深处的冲动。</p><p>陈立农汗涔涔的腿无力地挂在他肩上，紧窄的后穴炙热滚烫的绞在一起，紧紧夹着他的宝贝吮吸。林彦俊脸上笑意越发明显，把陈立农修长的腿折到胸前，膝盖擦过红肿的乳头，勾出了陈立农一声快活的喟叹。</p><p>林彦俊在陈立农晶亮的嘴唇上落下一个吻，降下了速度缓缓摆了两下腰恋恋不舍的退出了温柔乡。</p><p>“……嗯？” 陈立农收缩了两下空虚的肠道，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。</p><p>“唔……” </p><p>林彦俊看着陈立农发出小狗一样的呜咽和脸上委屈的表情突然有些好笑，他用手指戳了戳红肿的穴口，咬着陈立农的耳朵，</p><p>“想要么？”</p><p>“唔——”</p><p>“说，想要么。”</p><p>陈立农咬着唇，眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，他看着林彦俊，下意识的点头，</p><p>“说你要我。”</p><p>“嗯……给……给我……”</p><p>“给你什么？嗯？”</p><p>陈立农脸上浮现出恼怒又害羞的神情，咬着唇不肯说话，林彦俊一根手指捅进去，摸索着那个能让陈立农放开的点。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>身下的人猛地拔高声音，颤抖着叫出声。</p><p>林彦俊不肯定放过他，抵住那个点狠狠摁压，</p><p>“说，说你要什么。”</p><p>“啊啊啊……不……啊啊嗯嗯啊……”<br/>“哈啊……要你……要你……”</p><p> </p><p>“我是谁？”</p><p>“呜啊……林彦俊……林彦俊……操我！”陈立农整个人都被弄得软成了一滩水，大腿缠上林彦俊的腰求他干进来。</p><p>“操！” 林彦俊喘着粗气抽出手指，扶着自己硬硕的分身噗嗤一声顶了进去。</p><p>两个人紧紧交合在一起发出满足的叹息，林彦俊憋的狠了，或许是被陈立农勾的不行，比之前操的更急更猛，他顶着那个让陈立农发浪的点发狠似的操弄。</p><p>“嗯嗯啊啊……快点……再快点……”<br/>“哈啊…用力………”</p><p>“浪货。” 林彦俊摁着陈立农的腿夹紧了臀抽送，结合处因着剧烈的顶弄发出咕叽咕叽的水声。</p><p>陈立农手还被绑在身后，只能仰着头挺起腰迎接身前暴风骤雨般的贯穿。</p><p>肖想了好多天的身体躺在他身下，双腿大开被他操的后穴烂熟，前后耸动，林彦俊咬着唇腹部的火烧的更盛。</p><p>“唔……那里…哈啊……”</p><p>肉棒擦过敏感的凸起，惹得身下人又是一阵抖动。</p><p>“小骚货，水这么多。”</p><p>林彦俊说着骚话，一边揉搓着陈立农硬挺的乳粒，另一只手绕到身后替陈立农解开了束缚着双手的绳子。</p><p>肉棒抽出的时候陈立农有片刻的失神，林彦俊拉着他换了位置，自己仰面躺在了沙发上。</p><p>陈立农无力地跪坐在了男人腿间，刚射了一次的性器半软着，跟林彦俊硬挺滚烫的物什贴在一起，林彦俊扶着他的腰，笑意盈盈地看着他的脸，</p><p>“想要么？自己动。”</p><p>陈立农脑中一片空白，抵着林彦俊的腹肌微微欠身，抬起臀去吞身下火热的凶器。湿淋淋的穴口抵着圆润的龟头几次都滑了出去。</p><p>陈立农咬着唇几次都对不准有些泄气，林彦俊低声笑了出来，掐着少年细瘦的腰对准了自己用力摁了下去，穴口的褶皱被重新撑开，陈立农跪在林彦俊腿间，被撞得仰起头，惊叫出声。</p><p>“粗不粗，嗯？”<br/>“硬不硬，爽不爽？啊？陈立农，睁开眼，我干你呢。”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯……太……深了……” 对坐的体位让性器插到一个前所未有的深度，肠肉被粗壮的肉棒反复破开顶弄，林彦俊摆腰不停向上挺动，细密的抽插让陈立农绷紧了身体，肠液和粉红色的膏体混合在一起顺着柱体流淌到林彦俊小腹上，随着肉体的拍击打湿了陈立农的臀尖。</p><p>怀里的人突然绷紧颤抖，肠肉紧紧咬住他的时候，林彦俊知道陈立农要到极限了。</p><p>他一个翻身压在少年身上，开始加速腰臀摆动的速度，紧密的抽插让陈立农夹紧了林彦俊的腰肢拖着哭腔绞紧后穴，承受着林彦俊密集的入侵。</p><p> </p><p>陈立农没忘记自己是怎么勾着林彦俊的腰求他射在自己身体里，没忘记自己是怎么背对着跪在林彦俊面前，求他插进来，他甚至记得自己是怎样意志涣散地摆动着臀去吸吮林彦俊，把林彦俊壮硕的性器一寸一寸楔入自己的身体……</p><p> </p><p>陈立农甚至不知道为什么在那样极致的时刻，他会把那些细节记得那么清楚。或许是因为痛。</p><p>太痛了。</p><p>他向林彦俊摇尾乞怜，乞求那人给他一点施舍。</p><p>现在林彦俊又拿着那把杀过他的凶器，要他死第二回。</p><p> </p><p>陈立农觉得之前的屈辱都不算屈辱了。</p><p>他颤抖着抚上林彦俊的脖子，主动抬起脸去索吻。</p><p> </p><p>“求你，林彦俊。”</p><p> </p><p>求你，别杀死我第二次。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>